Gundam Wing vs The Power Rangers
by Ultimicia
Summary: The G-Boys face off against the Mighty Morph'n Power Ranger and you also find out some dirty secrets. Tune in to find out!!!


Gundam Wing vs. The Power Rangers  
  
In this little duel the G-boys face the power rangers.  
  
Quatre: I just got report that New York is under attack by the Evil Hydra of all Hydras  
  
Duo: Not the Evil Hydra of all Hydras  
  
Quatre: Yes  
  
Duo: No  
  
Quatre: Yes  
  
Duo: No  
  
Quatre: Yes, Damnit I said yes  
  
Heero: Lets go kick some @$$  
  
Trowa: Yeah  
  
(They all slap hands and fly off to New York)  
  
(Meanwhile in the power rangers lair)  
  
Blue Ranger: I just got report that New York is under attack by the Evil Hydra of all Hydras  
  
Green Ranger: Not the Evil Hydra of all Hydras  
  
Blue Ranger: Yes  
  
Green Ranger: No  
  
Blue Ranger: Yes  
  
Green Ranger: No  
  
Blue Ranger: Yes, gosh darn it I said yes  
  
Red Ranger: Lets go kick some bootie  
  
Black Ranger: Yip  
  
(They all slap each other's butts and fly off to New York)  
  
(G-boys arrive at New York)  
  
Heero: Now where's that Hydra  
  
Duo: It's over there  
  
Trowa: Lets go kick its @$$  
  
Wufei: I am strong you are weak  
  
(G-boys blow up Hydra with Buster Rifle and guts cover New York)  
  
Crowd of People: Ahhhhhhhhhhh... there are guts flying everywhere  
  
Heero: Oh man it smells like...  
  
(Power Rangers show up)  
  
Heero: Like power rangers  
  
Duo: Ahhh this stench just is too much what is it  
  
Wufei: I am too weak to over come this powerful smell  
  
(Little side joke)  
  
Quatre: It smells like stinky James  
  
(In other words #$%@)  
  
Red Ranger: I think were too late  
  
Blue Ranger: How do you figure  
  
Red Ranger: There's guts everywhere moron  
  
Blue Ranger: Oh yes I understand now  
  
Pink Ranger: Oh no... its the G-boys  
  
Duo: There's that awful stench its the power rangers  
  
Wufei: My nose is numb  
  
Trowa: We must beatdown the power rangers  
  
Red Ranger: Hey that was our Hydra to destroy  
  
Heero: I guess the mighty morphin power rangers aren't so tough after all  
  
Duo: Yeah... they chicken out and let us do all the work  
  
Red Ranger: Get them  
  
Heero: Hahahahhahahahahaha...  
  
Heero: Oh you guys were serious  
  
Red Ranger: Well yes, yes I was... Go go power rangers  
  
(Power Rangers attack and get their butts kicked)  
  
Red Ranger: They are too powerful for us  
  
Black Ranger: We must morph  
  
Green Ranger: Yeah lets do it  
  
Blue Ranger: No I do not want to do it green ranger  
  
Duo: I think they're... ggggggaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy  
  
Duo: What in Deathscythe Hell is going on here  
  
Heero: No, our weakness  
  
Red Ranger: Its morphin time  
  
(They transform into the...the "Megazord")  
  
Heero: Oh my god not this thing  
  
Duo: I heard it has never been beat'n  
  
Trowa: I watched the show once  
  
Wufei: You loser  
  
Quatre: What are talk'n about Wufei... You watch it all the time  
  
Wufei: That was between us and no one else  
  
Quatre: That's Trowa your dis'n... Loser  
  
Heero: Shut up you three  
  
Duo: The Great Destroyer Strikes again  
  
(Duo attacks the Megazord and he loses)  
  
Heero: This will take all our power  
  
Duo: Yeah  
  
Heero: Attack  
  
(G-boys attack all at once and they slice the Megazord's cockpit open)  
  
(The blue ranger and black rangers fall out)  
  
Duo: Mwahahahhahahhaha  
  
Heero: Step on them  
  
(The blue and black rangers were no more)  
  
Red Ranger: Noooooooooooooooo  
  
Green Ranger: My gay family... come back  
  
Red Ranger: You were having an affair with them  
  
Green Ranger: Ummm... Yes  
  
Heero: I knew it they're gay  
  
Red Ranger: We confess... we're gaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyy  
  
(Heero charges up the buster rifle and blows up the Megazord)  
  
Duo: Wow there's red and green guts everywhere  
  
Quatre: Yeah, but where are the yellow and pink ones  
  
Wufei: Oh well lets just go  
  
(The G-boys go back home)  
  
Duo: Yeah, but I wonder where the pink and yellow rangers are now  
  
(Meanwhile somewhere out there)  
  
(Moaning)  
  
Pink Ranger: Uuuuuuggggggghhhhhhhh  
  
Yellow Ranger: Uuuuuuuggggggghhhhhhh  
  
The End 


End file.
